Penetra hasta los huesos
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Suenan las doce de la noche, entreabres los ojos por el tenue sonido de las campanas. El viento parece que susurra con una voz ahogada y dolida tu nombre, un silencio lleno de rumores extraños. Ecos, pisadas, suspiros que se ahogan, respiraciones que anuncian la presencia de algo que no se ve y cuya aproximación, se nota en la oscuridad.
1. El hambre

**El hambre… **

Impaciencia… era todo lo que podía albergar en su cuerpo, hace mucho que deseaba este momento la necesidad de estar con ella compartir tiempo con ella de tener sexo con ella. Desde la ultima vez que lo dejo la mañana siguiente en ese motel de mala muerte. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su inútil vida; la verdad no se esperaba esa llamada suya, de verdad fue in esperado, contractarla, desde la última vez, no sabia ningún teléfono, dirección, válgame que ni siquiera su apellido sabia.

Encendió un cigarrillo mirando por la ventana de su autobús, faltaba un rato para llegar a su destino, tenia que entretenerse en algo… pero el cansancio era mucho decidió tomar una siesta.

Despertó gracias al grito de una vieja gorda que gritaba "bajan" con todos sus pulmones, mire y curiosamente a tiempo había llegado por fin con mi dulce Wendy… viaje del autobús después de empujar a la señora que sus anchas caderas llenas de grasa no la dejaban pasar por la puerta.

Mire al edificio descuidado, sucio con un apartamiento extremadamente pequeño con apenas un cuarto, una sala, una cocina, un baño, a pesar de eso a mi me pareció lo ideal para mi y mi dulce Wendy.

Abrió la puerta la dulce chica, de la cual no tenia un ningún conocimiento, solo la vi dos veces en mi vida y cuando nos veíamos era solo por un buen sexo… pero para mi era mas que eso, además eso era suficiente ara ella ¿no? Pero como sea

Me tomo por los hombros y me introdujo al apartamento, me tumbo en el pequeño sofá, me miro con esos hermosos ojos castaños aunque un poco serios por la situación.

- escucha, y escúchame muy bien Stan, recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos…

- como olvidarlo

-bien pues en esa ocasión termine embarazada.

Yo solo la miraba con una sonrisa babosa en mi rostro, observaba esos rosados labios moverse y no prestaba atención a lo que me decía, solo dejaba que hablara y yo contestaba que si. No me importaba. Estaba por fin con ella ahora podría estar con ella por siempre y nadie me separaría de nuevo de ella.

- bien pues te informo que tengo que ausentarme por unos cuantos días, como padre de la criatura tienes que responder y cuidarlo en mi ausencia. Recuerda que el es inocente e indefenso podrías tenerlo por unos cuantos días.

Yo pare un segundo de observar su hermoso rostro para prestar atención a esos horribles… ¿quejidos? No, ¿gemidos? O tal vez llantos, lo que fuera… era un sonido espantoso. Ella miro a la puesta que daba a un cuarto, ella sonrió y fue en seguida, después de unos minutos trajo un pequeño bulto de mantas entre brazos. Supuse que era…

-aquí esta pequeño, es tu papi

Trague en seco, ese… era mi… tenia unas ganas de salir corriendo y jamás regresar, mas el candado enorme que ella puso en la puerta no me dejaba salir. Era una horrible pesadilla no podía esa criatura ser su hijo, no era como el, no era como Wendy era imposible que sea de alguno de los dos.

-no es hermoso, tal lindo e inocente, debes cuidarlo, regresare, y cuando regrese, seremos felices los tres como una familia. Adiós corazón- susurro dándole un beso a la bestia en brazos- su alimentación es muy importante.

Y con eso salió de la casa dejándome con ese monstro, mire a la criatura entre mis brazos, y no puedo describir mi repulsión hacia ella, la regrese a su corral me dirigí a la puerta, debía regresar ya que si abandonaba a esa detestable criatura Wendy jamás me perdonaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un gemido salió de las fauces de esa criatura, era como un ladrido con forma y se me congeló el corazón al entender los quejidos… "p-padre" esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza, esa criatura hablo, me llamo padre, NO! No! Tenia que salir, abrí la puerta y corrí lo mas lejos que pude, no quería estar ahí, no podía, Wendy, amor, regresa te necesito.

Por fin se hiso de noche, tenia que regresar, camine por la cocina, cuando unos extraños gemidos me guiaron a la cocina, donde estaba la cuna de la criatura, al mirarla algo me petrifico, esa, esa cosa tenia los restos de dos ratas gordas, lo único que quedaba de las criaturas era la cabeza y la piel, ahogue un grito… esa criatura se comió a esos animales, tenía ganas de vomitar, creo que lo veo más grande…

Salí de la cocina fui al cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi… no quería ver ni saber nada de esa cosa, estaba completamente aterrorizado, esa criatura tenía hambre… miro el reloj y marca las dos de la madrugada necesito dormir, no importa, descansar un poco me ayudara a distraerme. Mire a la ventana donde se veía el cielo nublado.

-Wendy cariño, regresa, necesito de ti

Y quede rendido ante el cansancio, con la inútil esperanza que al despertar, la criatura desapareciera y Wendy regrese y seamos familia, de verdad era una esperanza en vano pero nada cuesta soñar.

Cuando desperté, reaccione de inmediato y busque a la criatura con mi mirada, no estaba ahí, suspire aliviado. Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, fui a la cocina mire a la cuna del monstro y no había nada… pero un sonido llamo mi atención. En una de las oscuras esquinas de la cocina, ahí estaba la criatura… comiendo… no pude retener un gemido… oh no, el monstruo me mira y de inmediato sale por la ventana… miro atónito el cuerpo de un niño… de no más de 6 años de edad. Recojo los restos del pobre niñito, los pongo en una bolsa de basura y los tiro en el basurero del edificio, totalmente agitado, con ojeras… esto me está matando.

-Stan eres tú?

Casi muero de un infarto y regreso la vista al dueño del edificio, el señor Jones, mirándome entre preocupado y divertido por casi matarme. Respiro tratando de sonar normalmente.

-hola, se le ofrece algo señor Jones

-solo quería saludarte y preguntar si no has visto al hijo de los Broflovski, ese chico Ike

Casi se me sale el corazón, acabo de tirar al pobre en la basura, tenía ganas de gritar la verdad, que el monstro fue quien devoro al pobre niño, yo no hice nada, ni siquiera lo reconozco como mi hijo, solo quiero estar con Wendy y olvidar todo esto como una pesadilla.

-no señor Jones no lo eh visto.

-bueno si lo ves por favor dile a sus padres están muy preocupados por él

-de acuerdo yo lo are

Salí corriendo al apartamento y me acosté en el colchón de la recamara de Wendy tratando de dormir un poco no quiero recordar nada de esto… eso por fin descansar y jamás despertar de nuevo, soñar con Wendy y nuestra familia ejemplar solo nosotros dos.

Abrazaba algo suave, parecía un cuerpo fino y delicado, era tan cálida sensación en mi pecho por fin mi Wendy regresaba para hacerme compañía y des hacerme de ese monstro. Abrí poco a poco los ojos, mi sonrisa se borro, no era mi Wendy. Era el cuerpo sin vida de una chica de no más de 17 años, me separe de ella tan bruscamente que me caigo de la cama y comienzo a correr a la cocina, necesito algo de tomar, cuando abro la puerta encuentro los restos del señor Jones ya almacenados para comer después.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, Salí del apartamento y vi a la policía en la puerta del edificio por fin, ellos me ayudarían, ellos me salvarían de esa criatura. Cuando llegue a la puerta del edificio me recibieron con un sinfín de preguntas yo dije toda la verdad, que el monstro mato a todos, yo solo estaba esperando a Wendy, no tenía nada que ver y dudaba mucho que esa criatura fuera mi hijo.

Ellos no me creyeron, me enjuiciaron y me declararon culpable y me encerraron en la cárcel, bueno… por lo menos no tendré que lidiar con esa carga, será el problema de alguien más… me recosté en el colchón duro y mire al techo. No vería a mi Wendy pero aquí estaba seguro. Cuando abrí mis ojos la criatura entraba a mi celda… NO! No el no debe de estar aquí, ayúdenme por favor alguien que me ayude.

Se veía más grande que antes, se tambaleaba hasta el pie del colchón, se subió y comenzó a gemir de nuevo…

-Padre…

-No! No tú no eres mi hijo vete!

-P-Padre…

-Alguien ayúdeme por favor! Guardias!

-Padre…

**Hola morros…**

**Les traigo una nueva creación, y por si alguna es una princesa que no les gustan las historias de suspenso y misterio como esta… le recomiendo que no la siga porque precisamente es eso. Recolecciones de historias de miedo… suspenso… terror… misterio… lo que a mí me encanta.**

**No hay parejas y quien me diga: hay STENDY les digo, técnicamente Wendy abandono a Stan con la criatura, y si, la criatura se lo comió. Un tétrico final.**

**Si a alguna la traume o le dio asco, lo siento mucho se los juro que no me importa **

**Para los fanáticos de este género mis saludos, si les gusto y si no les gusto, háganmelo saber por el botoncito mágico de **_**"**__**review this story**__**",**_** si gusta lo continuo si no, pues lo continuo de igual manera.**


	2. Concentración

**Concentración**

¡Hola!

Mi nombre es Kenny, pero mi nombre no es de importancia, hoy vengo a platicar con ustedes un momento, ¿sobre qué? Bueno es una historia personal, díganme, acaso no han tenido esos días en donde estas tan concentrado en algo que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, donde no puedes tener ojos para otra cosa, un ejemplo podría ser este momento, en donde estas tan entretenido leyendo mis palabras que no te has dado cuenta del sonido de la puerta, pero no te preocupes es normas, así como es normal que no te hayas dado cuenta de la cosa que entro a tu casa, ¡¿Qué?, acaso no la viste, debe ser porque estas muy concentrado en mí, es común que no te hayas dado cuenta de la cosa que entro a tu cuarto, ¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso no notaste cuando paso junto a ti! Bueno, no te preocupes ya no está en tu cuarto, así que no lo busques, pero, un consejo, no mires a la cosa que está detrás de ti, sigue leyendo esto, ¿¡acaso no lo viste!¿No notaste que estaba ahí? ¿No sientes el aliento junto a tu cuello? ¿La respiración jadeante? ¿Acaso no vez su reflejo en el monitor de tu computadora? Bueno es normal, descuida, cuando leas hasta aquí, esa cosa ya no estará detrás de ti, ahora está en tu cuarto, esperando a que vayas a dormir.

Te diré algo, apaga la computadora, ve con tus padres y tus hermanos, si es que tienes, diles que los amas mucho, sube a tu cuarto a dormir; no lo busques en el armario, debajo de la cama ni detrás de un mueble, porque esta puede ser la última de tus noches….

Dulces sueños.

**Dedicado a mi queridísima amiga ****thekyuubininetailedfox**** por su cumpleaños el… 25 de Febrero… ¡SI! ya sé, no me lo digan, tengo un calendario y estoy al tanto que es octubre y… no, no me importa. El problema de que es tan corto es que no se me ocurrió nada más. **

_**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_** encontré errores en su comentario, 1° no bloqueare a nadie, no fue mi culpa lo del chicle, y no continuare porque son historias separadas nada que ver una que otra, por mi acósame no hay problema, ya me pele con media Latinoamérica una mas no me afecta, pero no estoy me molestaste en lo absoluto, llegaras a ser fan mío si aceptas mi forma de escribir y los géneros que escojo. 2° "distes" la segunda persona del singular de pretérito no lleva "s" al final.**

_**Wookie**_ **"xvr!"** **no se tu pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quisiste decir, por favor palabras y comentarios completos, solo hay una persona que me puede escribir así y no eres tú. **

**Sin nada más que decir… yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí y en ningún otro lugar me despido.**

**Adiós.**


	3. Voces en mi cabeza

**Voces en mi cabeza…**

Era de madrugada. Era hora de dormir. Pero por más que intentaba caer por el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaban no podía cerrar los parpados, porque la oscuridad de la habitación era tenebrosa y en su mente se cruzaban tantas imágenes a la vez. Nunca creyó en historias de fantasmas… pero eso, no era un fantasma, ni un monstro, era el mismísimo satán que lo aquejaba. Nunca creyó que acabaría de esta manera, hundido en la inmundicia, solo y con el rio rodeando su cuerpo. Antes era un niño normal, jamás busco esto, era bueno, era un hijo ejemplar y querido por muchos. Su mamá le adoraba, su papá era un hombre generoso y aunque no era el mejor ejemplo con sus ataques hipocondriacos era un buen hombre y su quería hermana mayor, no eran muy unidos pero siempre con pequeños detalles que le hacían ver que no le era indiferente. Aun recordaba como empezó esta pesadilla, de la cual no pudo despertarse jamás.

_Su familia iría por un tiempo a la casa de su abuelo, en la campiña, donde el viejo había vivido hasta sus últimos días, el jamás tuvo una relación profunda con el, además pocas veces recordaba su nombre… lo llamaba siempre Billy, aunque nunca se quejo, pensaba que eran los achaques de la edad. Como no quería morir de aburrimiento, los padres de su amigo le dejaron acompañarle, su súper mejor amigo, como ellos se auto-denominaban._

_La casa era muy bonita, unos detalles por aquí y por allá, rechinaba por su antigüedad pero servía, apenas llegaron y acabaron de empacar en el ático, donde había dos camas, se dispusieron a buscar algo con que jugar, las cajas enmohecidas de su abuelo finado aun estaban allí, así que sin ningún problema buscaron dentro de ellas, encontraron libros viejos, basura y algunas cosas tan desgastadas que no sabían con exactitud que eran o cual era su propósito. Al mirar dentro de la caja mas grande no tuvieron crédito en lo que había, un niño, era mas o menos de su edad y era muy tierno, su cabellito rubio y sus ojitos azules como el cielo, su ropa era algo antigua y desgastada, no tenia zapatos… le preguntamos ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo llego? ¿Quién era? Según el, era un niño de los alrededores, el vecino mas cercano que vivía a diez kilómetros de la casa, dado que era la mas apartada de todas, su nombre era Leopold, no quisimos preguntar otra vez. _

_Quisimos salir a jugar al bosque, había un lago ahí y seria divertido remar por el, no era grande ni muy profundo. Avise a mis padres y los tres dejamos la casa, caminamos por un tiempo y entonces lo descubrimos, se veía muy hermoso en el bosque y con la luz del sol, vimos también en la orilla una pequeña canoa en donde cabíamos perfectamente los tres. Nos trepamos en ella y comenzamos a remar entre mi amigo y yo, cuando estábamos en medio del lago nos detuvimos a admirar un poco el lugar, es en eso, donde Leopold por fin habla, y nos dice que si nos asomamos a la superficie de la laguna podían ver se unos peces. Mi amigo no dudo en intentar ver alguno, pero yo no quise, no confiaba en ese chico, algo me decía que era peligroso. Cuando mi amigo se asomo demasiado de la canoa Leopold le tomo de la cabeza y la hundió por completo en el lago, mi amigo trato de zafarse pero era muy fuerte, lo intente ayudar, pero Leopold me pateo con fuerza, haciéndome caer al lago, la violencia seguía y seguía hasta que… mi amigo dejo de moverse… fue entonces cuando Leopold arrojo el resto de su cuerpo al agua donde floto inmóvil… no pude describir como Leopold me miraba, con una sonrisa tan cínica y satisfactoria, su mirada era muy fría y toda esa ternura que antes emanaba se había agotado. _

_Nade re regreso a la orilla, una ven en tierra corrí como desgraciado, no regrese la mirada, el miedo que corría por mi cuerpo. Llegue a la casa y fui corriendo con mi madre. En la cocina tarareando una linda tonada y haciendo el almuerzo para todos… llegue y comencé a gritarle incoherencias, ella aun sonriéndome me calmo y me dijo que me sentara en la mesa comenzando a decirme algo así "Tranquilo cariño… no hay nada aquí. Sabes, tú y Kyle deberían jugar con este pequeño tan adorable… llego y me dijo que era un vecino, está solo y quiere jugar con nosotros" regrese la mirada y… ahí estaba, sonriendo y tarareando una alegre melodía, como si nada de lo que yo vi fuera cierto... fue entonces que me di cuenta del olor extraño que inundaba toda la cocina… corrí lejos de ahí olvidándome momentáneamente de mi madre… en la sala pude ver como encendía un cerillo y lo arrojaba a la cocina de la casa que obviamente exploto y se llevó a mi madre… todo lo que pude escuchar fue un grito de dolor. Subí por mi hermana… si alguien podía ayudarme era Shelley. Al abrir la puerta no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar, mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo de su cuarto… con toda la garganta cortada… y la tibia sangre manchando la madera… su estómago abierto y las entrañas afuera, él estaba ahí… esperándome, riéndose como si fuera un juego. _

_Corrí escaleras abajo buscando a mi padre… lo encontré… pero no era como yo quería verlo, cortado miembro a miembro y desparramado por toda la sala, el olor a sangre me inundo y vomite sin poder evitarlo, era horrible, El sostenía su cabeza con una sonrisa y la rodo hasta mis pies como si fuera una pelota. Llore como desgraciado, me sentía tan solo, atrapado con esa cosa, para correr el mismo destino que mis seres queridos. _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Es un juego, ¿no te diviertes?"_

"_Estas loco, ¡aléjate bastardo!"_

"_¿no quieres jugar conmigo?"_

_El niño rubio hablo con la voz dolida, con lágrimas rojas saliendo de él, di tres pasos para atrás y contuve la respiración. Era un sueño, era una pesadilla no podía ser verdad… ¡Esto no estaba pasando! El niño aun dolido por esas crueles palabras me miro con esos ojos penetrándome hasta tocar mis más oscuros miedos. _

"_Tu familia y tu amigo no querían jugar conmigo tampoco… me siento solo… se mi amigo…"_

"_Vete desgraciado, mataste a mi familia hijo de perra, no seré tu amigo, ¡lárgate!"_

"_¡No! Jamás me voy a ir, nunca me dejaras solo otra vez, siempre estaré hasta que quieras ser mi amigo… y cualquiera que tenga tu cariño acabara exactamente igual… seremos mejores amigos… para siempre…"_

El hijo de puta lo cumplió, despareció y la policía llego, no creyeron un carajo de lo que les dije… la familia de mi amigo me culpo de todo y no han querido hablarme desde entonces. Fui a casas hogar y orfanatos, me adoptaron un par de veces… pero como lo prometió, Leopold regresaba a destruirlo todo como la primera vez, peor aún, era más sangriento cada vez, dejando la casa con una peste de sangre, con sus órganos desparramados, con miembros descuartizados y haciéndome sentir tan culpable de todo lo que ocurría con esa pobre gente que solo querían darme un hogar.

Los años pasan y no podía ver como cada persona que se me acercaba era cruelmente asesinada por ese hijo de perra, todos, frente a mis ojos, todos me miraban y yo no podía ayudarlos… me quise quitar tantas veces la vida pero… él no me dejaba, me li impedía, quería que viviera, que sufriera, que fuera su compañía. La última víctima fue la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca… Wendy… era tan perfecta… quede prendado de ella en el instante donde nuestros ojos chocaron… la chica más bella… decapitada frente a mi…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… no más, no más muertes… regrese a ese mismo lugar, a la casa abandonada de mi familia muerta. El apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa, como si me dijera con esa carita "Gane, te dije que terminarías siendo mi amigo" me caí de rodillas ante él y comencé a llorar fuertemente.

"Regresaste…"

"no tenía otra opción…"

"Que bien… solo que hay un detalle"

"¿Qué?"

"ya no te quiero… yo quería un amigo para jugar… dejaste que los años pasaran… y mucha gente pago tu necedad… ya eres un adulto… no me sirves para jugar"

"¿Qué? Hijo de perra, maldito, me destruiste la vida y ahora ¡¿me sales con que no te sirvo?!"

"Eres muy viejo… ,lastima, hubieras sido un buen amigo… Adiós"

Me dejo solo… la rabia corrió por mi cuerpo y solté un grito de furia pura, el maldito hijo de perra me desgracio la existencia, años de mi vida donde solo ocurrían muertes y sangre. Mi mente dejo de pensar con claridad… nadie nunca creyó en mi historia. Nadie vio las marcas de mis dedos en la cabeza de mi amigo… mis huellas se quemaron junto con mi madre… mi dulce hermanita… jamás encontraron en cuchillo porque lo escondí muy bien. Mis amadas familias substitutas… para ellas nunca fui un hijo, solo un estorbo, no me amaban y tenían que pagar… Wendy… la chica perfecta… me rechazo cuando le confesé mis sentimientos… tenía que pagar la desgraciada… ¡NO! Ese no era yo, fue Leopold yo lo vi… o… ¿fui yo? Mate a toda mi familia… a personas inocentes… ¡SE LO MERECÍAN POR NO AMARME! ¡No! ¡Leopold hijo de perra él fue! Yo lo vi ellos….

"se lo tenían merecido… hehehehe"

El bosque se llenó de risas de un desquiciado con la mente ida de la realidad… un asesino psicótico…

**.::Cereal Pascual::. **


End file.
